


The Fallibility of Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Barebacking, Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Alec forgets that not everything about Magnus is immortal. Magnus is doing his best to hide those weaknesses from his spouse, until the truth slips out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 438
Collections: SHBingo





	The Fallibility of Memory

Alec tapped his fingers in a nonsense beat, staring at his phone screen. He grinned brightly when Magus picked up. He beamed at Alec.

“Hey, Alexander. How is the Egyptian Institute?”

“Wildly strict,” Alec lamented, slouching down on the thing that was supposed to pass as a couch in the room he’d be given to share with both his adult siblings. “I’m getting nowhere with these people. Jace is ready to stab somebody and you know what? I might actually let him. But only if he stabs the insufferable head of this place. That man is a vile creature for being of angel blood.”

Magnus laughed a little, shaking his head. “They are the _last_ Institute that’s holding out signing the new Accords. You need to get them on our side for a full united front with the downworld. I feel like stabbing their head isn’t going to do that.”

“I know,” Alec grumbled. He rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and smashed his face into his hand, feeling a little lost. “I miss you, Magnus.”

Magnus’ expression softened. “I miss you too, Alexander.”

“It’s not fair. You’re the high warlock of Alicante. You’re my _husband._ In a marriage entirely honored by the Clave. It’s not like we ran off and eloped. You should be allowed to be by my side during this series of meetings.”

“They are old fashioned. We knew they would likely hold out.”

“There’s old fashioned and then there’s just hateful. You should hear some of the stuff he says when he thinks I can’t understand what he’s saying.”

“Has the language charm helped?”

“It’s worked wonders. I can’t thank you enough. Izzy nearly decked a guy for saying nasty things about her body at lunch yesterday.”

“Simon will _not_ be pleased to hear that.”

“I put some ground up fangs in his dinner. You’re right. _Great_ for digestion. A little too great if you eat too much.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. That is _not_ an action becoming of the Inquisitor of the Clave.”

“No, but it is for someone who won’t tolerate his baby sister getting bullied by a pervert.”

“I would have done the same.”

“No, you would have stopped me from being petty and just cast some silly spell on him. You keep me out of trouble, Magnus. Grounded.” Alec slumped onto the couch on his back, holding the phone up. “I want to go home.”

“I know you do. Just a few more days, and then you’ll be back in my arms.”

“But _tonight_. Tonight I should have been allowed to go home. Their stupid no leaving until it’s resolved thing is ridiculous. I hate you being alone tonight.”

“Why tonight?”

Alec frowned deeply. Magnus seemed to catch on, because his eyebrow raised. “Did I miss something?”

“Well it’s… Magnus… Don’t you remember what day this is?”

“A… Thursday, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Uh-huh. And?”

“And… The sixth?”

Alec felt a knot of anger begin to form in his stomach. He swallowed it down, laughing instead. “Good joke, come on. You didn’t forget.”

“Of course not,” Magnus said, offering a smile. His eyes darted to the side though, and he wet his lips. Alec’s eyes narrowed.

“What didn’t you forget, Magnus?”

“I—I’m sorry, Alexander, I don’t know what you mean.”

Alec sat up, leaning forward a little. “Magnus. Tonight is the anniversary of our first date. Three years ago. The Hunter’s Moon. Playing pool. We decided despite our differences we’d… Give us a shot. Relationships take effort…” Alec’s weak smile slipped further at the look of panic that crossed Magnus’ face. “You did forget.”

“No. No! Of course not,” Magnus said, shaking his head and laughing a little. “I just hadn’t looked at my datebook much yesterday and today. I didn’t see the date.”

“Magnus, you have appointments daily. Multiple ones. You can’t _not_ look in your planner.”

Magnus’ shoulders slumped. Alec could tell his guilty expression even through the small screen of the phone.

“I’m sorry.”

“No,” Alec shook his head, pasting a smile on his face. “Don’t worry about it. Look, my phone is dying. I’ll call you tomorrow after the meetings.”

“But, the anniversary,” Magnus tried. Alec opened his mouth, unsure what to say. He shrugged.

“Not important. Get some sleep, Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you too… Alexander.”

Alec hung up, tossing his phone onto the floor. He flopped back onto the couch, glaring up at the ceiling. Magnus had forgotten their anniversary. The memory of their first date played through Alec’s head in vivid detail. It was something he didn’t think he’d ever forget. Not with how important it was. But Magnus forgot. It hurt, if Alec was being honest with himself. It burned like a tiny fire and stung his chest like the bite of an ant – Just enough to itch, to dig deeper. To make it hurt more.

What else had Magnus forgotten? Would he remember their marriage anniversary? The first time they made love? What about birthdays? Other important events. He seemed to remember the events themselves, Alec had never questioned that he’d forgotten _when_ they happened.

Alec sat up, his eyes burning with embarrassed tears. He felt dumb just as much as hurt. As soon as Magnus seemed confused he should have let it go. He didn’t know what impression he’d given off. He’d wanted Magnus to know he was hurt. A little angry even. But was that what it was? Was he even _right_ to be mad?

The door pushed open and Izzy entered the room, stripping off her outer coat. “I hate this—What’s the matter, Alec?”

Alec looked up, trying to smile. “Nothing. What do you hate?”

“Well, everything about this place… But it’s not nothing. You look sad.”

“Just…” Alec shook his head. Izzy scowled. She kicked the door shut and went to the couch, sitting next to Alec.

“Talk.”

“I called Magnus tonight.”

“How is he?” Izzy asked.

“Great. Seemed in good spirits. But he… Izzy, he forgot that tonight was our anniversary.” Izzy’s eyes widened visibly.

“It is?” She glanced at the clock in the room. “Oh God.”

“Why do you look so guilty? It’s just our first date, it’s not some big thing for anyone but us.”

Izzy grimaced. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, but he forgot because of me and Jace.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “Alec… You’re married to an immortal.”

“ _What?_ ” Alec drawled. His eyes bulged. “He’s _immortal_? I thought the lack of grey hair was just a good dye job. He must be _centuries_ old.”

Izzy’s eyes narrowed. She slapped Alec’s arm, and he chuckled.

“Yeah, I know he’s immortal, Iz. I married him. What does that have to do with him forgetting such an important date?”

“Do you know how many important dates Magnus has had in his life?”

Alec frowned at her question. “I guess I… Hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted, feeling a little sheepish. Izzy pressed on anyway.

“How many births, deaths, dating anniversaries? Family reunions, memorable events – Magnus has hundreds of years to amass thousands of important events. Would you be able to remember them all in his place?”

“I mean... I guess not. But he’s never been married. I thought that maybe...” He hesitated, the heat in his face rising. “I was special,” he finally said, feeling ridiculous and childish.

“But you _are_ , big brother. That’s why he came to us.”

“You and Jace. What do you do?”

“He didn’t want to write the dates down in his planner. He was afraid you’d see and be hurt that he couldn’t just remember. Kinda like you are now. So he asked us to keep track of them. He’s working on remembering, it just slips his mind because time is so weird for downworlders.”

“I feel like an asshole,” Alec admitted.

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure Magnus feels bad but you can make it up to him. And I’m gonna text and apologize.”

“Don’t remind him anymore. Tell Jace not to either.”

Izzy raised a brow in question.

“I have something in mind to help him.” Alec patted her hand. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Now. Since your spousal drama is over. About my hatred of this place. I have an idea about how to flip the head of the Institute to our side.”

***

Alec grinned when the door to their apartment opened. “Honey, I’m home,” he called when Magnus stepped into the living room. Alec was sprawled on the couch in his jeans and a t-shirt, sipping on a glass of wine. He motioned to the small table nearby, where an empty glass and a chilled bottle sat. Next to him was a rectangular box, wrapped in beautiful silver and gold paper.

Magnus gasped, dropping his bag to the floor. He rushed to Alec, pulling him up and into a deep kiss.

“I thought you were furious with me,” he whispered against Alec’s mouth. “After that call and then you ignored my calls the next few days, I— I am so sorry that I forgot, Alexander. I don’t mean to, I—”

“Shh,” Alec soothed his hands down Magnus’ shoulders. He kissed him once more. “I’m home now. I’m not mad. I missed you, Magnus.”

“I missed you too.” Magnus stepped back, seeming to gather himself once more. He smiled then and slid his hands down his shirt, seeming to try and smooth away any wrinkles that would have shown his lapse in composure. He spun, pouring himself a glass of wine and sipping.

“Oh, this is _delicious_. This isn’t one of mine.”

“No. A gift. From the head of the Egyptian Institute. Along with this.” Alec pulled a small envelope from his jeans pocket. He passed it over to Magnus.

“For me? From the head of _that_ Institute?” He asked, taking it.

Alec nodded once, placing his hands behind his back. Magnus cocked one eyebrow. He set his glass down and opened the envelope, pulling out a thick piece of parchment.

“My sincerest apologies for the treatment of Mr. Magnus Lightwood-Bane, High Warlock of Alicante and spouse of Sir Alexander Lightwood-Bane. At your leisure, I formally invite you and your spouse to Cairo, where you will be esteemed guests for as long as you deem to vacation.”

Magnus laughed then, shaking his head. “This is an apology.”

“A formal apology. From the head of the Institute.”

“Who did you threaten, Alexander?”

“No one. Izzy made some… Very convincing arguments when she saw some of the less Clave-approved dealings going on at the Institute. With the help of a bubbly little warlock girl and the absolutely tenacious Alpha of the Cairo pack… We changed the Institute’s mind. They’re on board and have signed the new accords. The downworld is allied with _every_ Institute commanded shadowhunter, and the Clave, and have our formal protections and offers of employment.”

Magnus beamed, his eyes shining with pride. “I knew the Lightwoods could do it.”

Alec smiled shyly, shrugging a little. “Iz did most of the heavy lifting.”

“But she had you and Jace backing her up. As it’s meant to be.”

Magnus raised his glass. Alec grabbed his own, stepping forward and clinking them lightly. They both sipped, and Alec found himself lost once more in Magnus’ piercing gaze.

“Is that a gift from the Head of the Institute as well?” Magnus asked casually, his free hand drifting up to play with his ear cuff. Alec smirked.

“Nope. That is a gift from your husband. But you don’t get to open it yet.”

“Oh? I don’t?”

Alec shook his head. He stepped a little closer and took the glass from Magnus, setting them both on the small table. He wet his lips, eyes roaming Magnus’ slightly bemused, and slightly confused expression. After all this time, he still felt breathless so close to the man he married. Magic or mundane – Magnus had the power to bring him to his knees.

Both metaphorically… And literally, Alec realized, his heart thudding against his chest. He sank to the floor, looking up at Magnus as he worked loose his belt.

“Alexander—We’re in the living room—”

“So? Never stopped us before,” Alec said. His mouth was dry despite the wine, causing his voice to come out in a lower grumble. Magnus shivered visibly, and Alec smirked. He slid his hands up Magnus’ thighs. “Unless you have someone else coming…”

“No, no. Clear schedule tonight,” Magnus assured him. “But the phone call—”

“I’m not mad over that, Magnus. I said that and I meant it. But we should have been together that night. So now I’m just making it up to you.”

“Oh, is that what this is?” Magnus asked.

Alec undid his pants and pushed them down. Magnus’ cock was already thickening, the fabric of his boxers growing more taut the longer Alec teased. He nuzzled against him, rolling his eyes up to meet Magnus’. “Mhm,” he finally answered, muffled against the dark fabric.

“Alexander—”

“Do you want it?” Alec asked, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Magnus’ boxers.

“Most definitely.”

“Good.” Alec yanked them down. He grabbed Magnus’ cock, stroking it lazily as he pressed chaste kisses over his thigh and hip.

Magnus groaned, setting his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “Please—”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Alec teased, smirking up at Magnus.

“’M not begging,” Magnus tried to argue, but his words were cut with a cry of pleasure when Alec finally wrapped his lips around the tip of Magnus’ cock.

His short nails dug into Alec’s shoulders hard enough to sting even through the fabric of his t-shirt as he bobbed his head along Magnus’ length. He swallowed him down, letting himself gag just enough to make Magnus shudder and squeeze again. He slid his hand around, squeezing Magnus’ ass before letting his finger brush over his entrance.

Magnus gasped, and Alec pulled back, licking his lips and looking up at Magnus. He continued to tease his rim as he gazed at him, drinking in the way Magnus’ lips were parted, the ruddy splotches high on his cheeks, the way his amber eyes sparkled, glamor nowhere in sight.

“You wanna get me lube, or am I gonna have to open you up with just my tongue?” Alec growled.

Magnus’ mouth snapped closed hard enough that Alec heard his teeth click. He swallowed hard. “Not that I would mind that either…” Magnus waved his hand, catching a bottle of lube as it appeared. He passed it down to Alec.

“You should go get on the couch. Hands and knees.” Alec kept his tone firm but casual. He leaned back on his heels and rose, fixing his shirt. He didn’t miss the way Magnus looked him up and down, focusing for a moment on the bulge of his crotch in his jeans.

When Magnus didn’t move, Alec cleared his throat. “Magnus. You should go get on the couch. _Now_ , please.”

Magnus moved then, waving his own clothes away in a rush and crossing the short distance to the couch in a comically quick way. Alec rolled his eyes, trying to bite back the smile that curved the corners of his mouth. How could he ever be angry at this man?

He stripped out of his own clothes the old-fashioned way, taking his time. He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him, and slowed down the removal of his shirt just a little more. Their gaze met when he brushed his fingers over his own belt.

“Like what you see?” He asked.

“I like it better without the denim,” Magnus admitted.

“Hm… Good point.” Alec let his hands drop. “You do the work.”

Magnus grinned. He used his magic, as Alec knew he would, to strip him of his remaining clothes. They ended up in a pile nearby. The magic licked over his skin, little pinpricks of hot electricity that went straight to Alec’s cock. He knew he was hopelessly addicted to that feeling, and Magnus never hesitated to use it to his advantage.

Each step was walking through air as thick as caramel, heavy with power and lust and _need_. Alec fell over Magnus, their cocks bumping together as they shared a deep, lazy kiss.

Magnus fingers slid through his hair, tugging and twisting. Alec ground against him, dragging a high whine from Magnus’ throat.

He moved kisses down, clamping his teeth down on Magnus’ nipples just hard enough to make Magnus hiss and arch his back. As Alec traced the lines of his abdomen with his tongue, he could taste the honey sweet oils in Magnus’ soap, the distinct salty sweet taste of his skin and the earthy, metallic tingle of his magic, seeping through his body like sweat. It ran through him like the strongest aphrodisiac, his cock twitching and throbbing, dribbling precome, his stomach twisting into a ball of knots and need.

Alec dropped onto the floor, tugging Magnus so his hips were off the couch, legs slung over Alec’s shoulders. He spread him open, wetting his lips. Magnus laughed softly, and Alec looked up.

“What?”

“Wouldn’t the bed be easier, Alexander?”

“Shh.” Alec lowered his head, running his tongue, teasingly gentle, over Magnus’ rim. He gasped, hands going once more to Alec’s hair.

Alec smirked, glancing up. Magnus’ eyes were screwed shut, his lips parted. His neck was bared, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and sighed. Alec licked him again, watching as his back arched a bit, goosebumps rising on his tanned arms.

“Please—“ Magnus whispered. Alec licked once more for good measure. By now he knew Magnus’ body as well as his own. What felt good, what would get him hard in an instant, what would make him scream, moan, beg, or cry. How to make him come in five minutes, or drag it out for hours. And still he wasn’t bored. He’d never get bored with Magnus. He pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ thigh, feeling the muscles twitch and tense under his lips. He readjusted his grip, holding him open, and went to work. Pointing his tongue he began to drive it past the tight ring of muscle, alternating with bites, licks, and kisses.

Magnus was never one to hide how things felt. His fingers pulled at Alec’s hair, hips grinding down on against his face as he whined and moaned, begging for more. The obscene sounds of Alec eating him out punctuated his words, and Alec couldn’t help his own soft, needy whines.

He shifted up when he could do no more, breathing hard as he pressed gentle kisses to Magnus’ balls and cock. He massaged his hole with his finger while he did. Their gazes met, and Magnus smiled. “Where’d you learn to do that?” He panted.

Alec grinned crookedly, and placed a gentle kiss on Magnus’ cock. “You know, this really sexy warlock. He taught me everything I know.”

“Oh, is that so?” Magnus asked. He let go of Alec’s hair to pull him up, their lips meeting in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle. Magnus sighed against his mouth, twisting his hips down against his hand.

“I bet he was quite the performer in bed, then.”

Alec chuckled. “Bossy too.”

Magnus slapped his chest playfully. “I am not bossy.”

“Mhm. Replay the last few minutes, baby. You’re a _very_ bossy bottom.”

Magnus grinned. “Well in that case... Put that lube to good use and finish stretching me... I need you inside me, Alexander.”

“As you wish,” Alec murmured. He grabbed the lube and stood, offering his hand.

“Wh—“

“Now we’ll move to the bed.”

Magnus took it, rising. Alec twined their fingers, pulling him into the bedroom and sliding the door shut.

They settled into bed, side by side. Magnetic as ever, their mouths found one another again, sharing deep, lazy kisses as Alec poured lube on his fingers. He reached around, finding Magnus’ hole and pushing in. Magnus gasped again at his mouth, pressing tighter to Alec’s body.

Alec worked him open as they kissed, their hips grinding together lazily, seeking any stimulation to their achingly hard cocks.

“Make love to me,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. “Please, Alexander— I need you.”

“You wanna be in control?” Alec asked. He pulled his fingers free, grabbing the lube to slick himself up. “Ride me?”

Magnus shook his head. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs. He stroked his hands over his thighs and stomach, looking over at Alec.

“I want you to take me. Use me, make yourself feel good.”

Alec closed his eyes, the desperation tinging his voice sounded like heaven. He rolled atop Magnus, lining his cock up.

Magnus smiled softly. “I remember the first time we made love with me taking it like this... You were so scared of hurting me, of messing up.”

Alec pressed in then, slow and steady, until every inch was buried inside Magnus. Magnus’ eyes rolled back. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s middle, a choked moan slipping from his wet lips.

“But now I know just how you like it,” Alec whispered, nuzzling against his ear. “How happy you are when I’m deep in you... When I open you up like this.”

Magnus moaned freely. Alec began to thrust, keeping his movements shallow, more a twist of his hips than really pulling out. Magnus’ body was wrapped tight around him, arms and legs, rim squeezing and fluttering around the base of Alec’s cock, slowly relaxing to let him in more.

“Please—“ Magnus whispered. He tried to buck against Alec, but Alec pinned his hips down, twisting to drive as deep as possible.

“Don’t tease.”

“But I’m not. I could come just from this... The way your ass is squeezing me so perfect.”

“Please! Harder,” Magnus begged.

Alec pulled his hips back an inch more and snapped them forward, smirking at the cry it caused.

“More!”

“Oh, there’s that bossy man.” Alec pulled back further snapped his hips forward again.

“Alexander, _please!_ ”

“Please what?” Alec asked teasingly.

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“Fuck me,” Magnus growled through bared teeth.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Alec panted. He kissed Magnus hard then, pulling out until his top caught on Magnus’ rim. He slammed back in, the bed groaning. Magnus echoed the sentiment, crying out. His back arched, cock twitching between their stomachs as Alec picked up a deep, hard pace. Magnus raked his nails down Alec’s back, a stinging pleasure that went straight to his stomach.

“Been a while since you came just on my cock, hasn’t it?” Alec growled in Magnus’ ear. He grabbed both his hands, twining their fingers and pinning them above Magnus’ head. “You’re going to tonight.”

Magnus nodded, looking up at Alec. Devotion and adoration shined through the lust, making Alec’s heart skip a beat. He shifted, moving a little faster.

“Gonna do it for me, Magnus?”

“Yes! Just— Hold me,” Magnus panted. Alec let go of his hands in favor of his hips; wrapping an arm under his back. He nipped and kissed the smooth skin of Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus wrapped his arms right around Alec, his legs wrapped around his hips as Alec fucked into him, hard and fast.

“Alexander— Don’t stop; I’m—“

“I know,” Alec soothed. “Let go. I’ve got you. You’re so perfect... I know how close you are. Come for me, Magnus. Let me take you there.”

Magnus shivered. His body clamped down on Alec’s cock, and he felt the warm, damp spread of his come between their bellies.

Alec gasped, moaning against Magnus’ shoulder. He fucked him through his orgasm, savoring each flutter and clench of his ass when he slammed into him.

Alec’s orgasm hit as Magnus’ was fading. He cried out, his hips stuttering. Magnus let his legs fall open. Alec whispered his name like a mantra, his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips as he spent himself as deep as he could get. Magnus stroked his back soothingly. Soft grunts of approval slipped from his lips at each firm throb of Alec’s cock.

The two melted into one another’s arms; sharing kisses and touches, legs tangled together and a sheen of sweat glistening on every inch of exposed skin.

Alec closed his eyes, his body putty-like and comfortably heavy. For all of his rune’s powers, nothing could soothe his aches, calm his emotions, and relax his body the way Magnus could.

“That was certainly a memorable makeup date,” Magnus murmured, placing a kiss on Alec’s shoulder.

“Oh. Reminds me, dates.”

Magnus glanced at him and Alec smiled. “Hold on.”

He rose, padding out to the living room. He pulled on his discarded boxers and grabbed the gift he’d left on the table, heading back to the room. Magnus sat up, the rich red sheets tangled around his waist.

“The gift.” He passed it over to Magnus, sitting back down. Magnus looked over the package for a moment before opening it.

“I feel badly; I didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Magnus frowned in confusion when he lifted the box. He pulled out a thick, leather bound book, shut with gold clasps embedded with small sapphires.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a datebook. An enchanted datebook, actually. Catarina helped by casting the spell on it. It’ll update year to year so you don’t need to get a new one.”

“This is lovely, Alexander - but I already have a datebook.”

“Not like this.” Alec took it and unclasped it. He opened it, flipping until he found the page he was looking for. He passed it back to Magnus. “This isn’t a datebook for your work or clients. It’s a datebook of the important dates in your life. I know I missed a lot - I had Catarina’s help with ones she could remember from your guy’s past together, and Izzy found Raphael to ask him about a few too. Of course birthdays of those around you nowadays, Jace, me, Iz... And I did some digging in the Clave library about you to find some other dates you might wanna remember - but it has all of our anniversaries. Like this one.” Alec tapped the page Magnus had open. Under the date was scrawled in neat print ‘Alec and Magnus - first kiss, NY Institute, 2016’.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. Alec set his hand on Magnus’.

“I reacted badly when you forgot. That was unfair of me. Sometimes I forget just how much life you’ve lived. And that even though I’m important, so were others.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to protest, so Alec held up his hand. “It’s true and don’t deny it. I’m not jealous or mad. The only thing I’m frustrated about is that Izzy told me you’ve been having her and Jace give you reminders. So I wouldn’t know, and wouldn’t see them written. And I might have reacted bad, but I wish you’d been honest at the start.”

Magnus nodded, looking a little sheepish. He ran one finger over the smooth page as Alec continued.

“So now, you don’t need to rely on them. You have this. And you can fill it with as many memories you want to keep. That’s why I had Catarina enchant it - so you don’t have to rewrite hundreds of entries every year. You can just glance at this one to remind yourself as needed.”

Magnus looked up, smiling softly. “That’s... This is so kind of you, Alexander. And thoughtful. Honestly, eight hundred years and I hadn’t thought of this. It’s quite a clever idea. I’ll cherish it.”

Alec grinned, leaning forward. He kissed Magnus gently, stroking his jaw. “I’m glad you like it. I can’t wait to make more memories for you to add to those pages.”

“Nor can I. But for now, how about something simple?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Dinner on our balcony. You tell me the tales of Egypt. A little wine... And then I’ll take you back to bed and make love to you until neither of us can move.”

Alec’s grin broadened as Magnus spoke. “That sounds perfect, actually.”

Magnus closed the datebook, brushing his fingers over the cover. “This really is... I love this,” he admitted.

“I’m glad. I was worried you might be offended. I just wanted to make things easier for you.”

“No, it does. I’ve said before - my mind, my memories - they aren’t immortal like I am. I do have a good memory but dates fuzz out quickly. This will really be a blessing in that area.” He set the book on the bedside stand and shifted until he was next to Alec. He pulled him into a deep kiss that set Alec’s heart off onto yet another race, his hands cupping Alec’s jaw.

Years of living together, making memories - they still had things to learn, and would always have things to remember. Alec hoped that one day the pages would be full of happy anniversaries and reminders of the joy Magnus brought to so many. He would make sure of it. Magnus was his everything - fallible memory and all. It was the least he could do.


End file.
